User blog:Zacten/Bakugan Dimensions update 9-17-10
As some of you have already found out Bakugan Dimensions updated again on 9-17-10 but here is the full list of new features Additions: •Bakugan ◦Bakugan have been added to support the October releases, including: ■Colossus Bakugan ■Dragonoid Colossus ■Dharak Colossus ■Core Bakugan ■Battalix Dragonoid ■Brawlacus Dharak ■Battle Gear ■Nukix Gear ■Beamblitzer ■Axator Gear ■Blasteroid ■Riptor ■Smashtor ■Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicles ■Impalaton ■Jakalier •Ability and Special Assault Cards ◦Ability and Special Assault Cards have been added to support the October Bakugan releases, including: ■Ability Cards ■Dharak Colossus ■Dragonoid Colossus ■Nukix Gear ■Blasteroid ■Beamblitzer ■Axator Gear ■Riptor ■Smashtor ■Impalaton ■Jakalier •Avatar Items ◦The following new Avatar items are now available. All of the hair styles are available for purchase at the Barber Shop. All new clothing items are available for purchase in the Enspire & Sway clothing shop. ■Male Hair Styles ■Long and Spikey ■Bowl ■The Flip ■Female Hair Styles ■Shaggy ■Chopsticks ■Male Shirts ■Jersey and Tee Shirt ■Fur-Collared Coat ■Thermal ■Track Hoodie ■Puffy Coat ■Female Shirts ■Short Jacket with Necklace ■Open-Shoulder Top ■Wrap Top ■Puffy Collar Top ■Prim Vest ■Proper Top ■Top with Mesh Shoulders •Achievements ◦The following Achievements have been added in support of the Colossus Bakugan and Bakugan Mobile Assault Vehicles: ■The Power of Darkus - Enter a DNA Code for a Darkus Colossus Bakugan ■The Power of Pyrus - Enter a DNA Code for a Pyrus Colossus Bakugan ■Mobile Assault Tester - Enter a DNA Code for a Mobile Assault ■Mobile Assault Fan - Enter 3 DNA Codes for a Mobile Assault ■Mobile Assault Aficionado - Enter 6 DNA Codes for a Mobile Assault ■Mobile Assault Addict - Enter 9 DNA Codes for a Mobile Assault •User Interface Features ◦Unequip Clothing ■A new button has been added to the Brawler Ready Screen to allow brawlers to unequip items they are wearing. This feature only works on items that are unequippable. The button is at the bottom of the Brawler Ready Backpack and only appears in this location. ■Pressing the Unequip button displays a panel showing which item(s) a brawler is currently wearing that can be unequipped. ■All unequipped items are available in the player's backpack to re-equip at anytime. ◦In-Game Newsletter - "The Bakugan Blitz" ■In the HUD, the newspaper icon to the right of the Chat Field can now be clicked. Upon doing so, the in-game newsletter will launch in a new User Interface window within the game. •Special Moves ◦Special Moves now have descriptions in the Special Moves Shop. Bug Fixes: •Graphical ◦In some cases, players were able to walk on the roof of the building in the Skate Park. This has been corrected. •Zoning ◦School ■The portal in the front of the school now leads to the Athletic Field. ■The portal shading on the stair case on the right side of the School Lobby interior has been removed. It no longer appears to be an accessible portal. •Battle System ◦The Vicer Battle Gear special move "Blade Claw" defense now lasts for its specified duration.◦The Range Indicator now updates correctly when multiple range changes happen as a result of one action.◦The portrait of a brawler's opponent now displays correctly in the HUD when accepting a battle request.◦The battle text "Combo Escaped" is no longer displayed after a brawler is KO'd.◦If a Bakugan successfully blocks all incoming damage from an opponent, "Blocked" now displays as floating text near the defender. •Shopping ◦If a brawler already owns a specific item, the item will appear grayed-out (disabled) in the shop and a tooltip will appear telling the brawler that they cannot purchase the item since they already own it. •Transit System ◦The World Map's ‘Go To Sever' button now disables when the selected server has a high population or is full.◦Brawlers can now zone directly to another brawler on their Friend list who is in a different area on a different server. •Ready Screen ◦The Ready Screen now shows an icon and tooltip for an equipped Super Assault Bakugan's special ability instead of a gray ‘X'. The gray ‘X' had previously indicated that a Battle Gear could not be equipped with the Bakugan. Build Notes Disclaimer: We make every attempt to include all changes recently made in the latest build. However, please note that some changes/fixes may be unintentionally left out. Category:Blog posts